


Starlog: 2102.10.01

by MoonPuppy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPuppy/pseuds/MoonPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Canadian Shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlog: 2102.10.01

“Spock?” Kirk said as soon as they finished materializing.

The melodic whir of the tricorder was followed by, “Atmosphere, Earth-normal, temperature 33 degrees Fahrenheit, no signs of human life besides the landing party, Captain.”

Kirk and the rest of his landing party, Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Lieutenant Kenny, studied the snow-covered landscape they had materialized in. “Suggestions?”

“I suggest we get out of this weather,” Dr. McCoy grumbled. He had his arms wrapped around himself, and was chaffing his arms to keep warm.

“According to my readings,” Lieutenant Kenny spoke up, “there’s a structure of some sort, approximately a thousand feet in that direction.” He indicated a darker area in the rising, blowing, snow.

“Then that’s where we’ll head. Lead on, Lieutenant.”

Kenny took point, with Kirk, McCoy, and Spock behind him, making a trail through the now-building snow. “Spock, what do we know about this planet?”

“It’s an unexplored Class M planet, discovered by the late Dr. Kepler, during his travels with the USS Guardian. No human life forms have been recorded, but there have been unknown life signs documented, ranging over the entirety of the planet.”

“So, there’s somethin’ livin’ here, but we don’t know what?” Dr. McCoy piped up.

“Precisely, Doctor. Although, there are no signs of any advanced civilization, no buildings, no power sources, and no interruption of the natural evolution of the planet,” Spock finished.

They continued walking and soon came to a small, wooden building, not unlike a cabin one might find in the Canadian wilderness. Kirk came forward and tried the handle on the door, which turned easily, and pushed the door open. Inside, there was a kitchen area to the left, a fireplace, with a roaring fire, set at the midpoint against the back wall opposite him, and a large cot set against the wall to his right. Sitting on the cot, on top of a layer of blankets, was a small, fuzzy, ball.

Kirk stared at the fuzzy ball and said, “Is that a ...?”

“Tribble?” Before he could finish, Spock broke in. “It is, indeed, Captain, a Tribble.”

“Well, I don’t care what the hell it is, let me in,” Dr. McCoy protested. “I’m freezing my butt off out here and that fireplace looks right invitin’.”

“Captain?” Lieutenant Kenny said, hesitantly. “May I?” He indicated the furry creature. “I’ve read all the reports . . .”

Spock closed the door behind them as all four men entered the cabin. “I would suggest not, Lieutenant. This is not the known habitat of the creature, and it is unknown what kinds of climactic changes may have evolved.”

“Spock,” Kirk said as he walked over to the cot. “It’s a Tribble. What kind of trouble could it . . .?”

Kirk was interrupted by the Tribble, whose trilling had turned into a growling roar as it expanded and a mouth-full of pointed teeth opened on the top. Lieutenant Kenny jumped in to pull the Captain out of the way just as the Tribble struck.

“Oh, my, God!” Dr. McCoy exclaimed.

“It has killed Lieutenant Kenny,” Spock said, after scanning the blood splattered body sprawled across the Tribble and the cot.

“You, bastard!” Kirk said.


End file.
